The Protector
by Parlandarish4E
Summary: It's nice to have friends. Except when those friends call you in the middle of the night and you have to drive two hours to save them. But, that's the price Tamina pays for being AJ's 'best friend'.
1. Chapter 1

Why did she keep doing this to herself? That's the question Sarona kept repeating in the back of her mind as she drove through questionable streets. April had called her from god knows where to say she was in trouble and needed a ride home. So here she was at 2 in the morning to bail her out. Sarona tried not to get annoyed (not that she ever really could) with April only for her fingers to drum irritably off of the steering wheel. She made another turn and finally found the place that April had been talking about. It was a small corner store named Joe's with a flashing red neon sign.

Sarona pulled in to one of the four empty parking spots and hopped out of her car. She left it running seeing as she would be back soon with company and it was a cool night. Sarona wasn't overly worried about someone stealing her car. Whatever happens, happens. She pulled open the glass door of the store and stepped inside. There seemed to be no one in the store with the exception of an old man behind the counter. He had a gentle face and a kind smile that was comforting.

"Hey have you seen my friend, she's young has brown hair, short as hell, constantly getting into trouble?" Sarona said walking up to stand before the man.

The old man's eye twinkled and the look on his face was one of knowing. "She went to the bathroom a few minutes ago."

Sarona nodded at the man and spotted the sign for the male and female restrooms. She walked to the small hallway and saw the door hanging open. Saron was scared for a moment before hearing a giggle. She shook her head and pushed the door open. April was laid out on the (probably) dirty floor of the bathroom with her phone up to her ear. She looked up at Sarona and put on a large grin.

"Tameanie!" April yelled louder than necessary. She tried to stand up, but got ended up falling back down. "I think I overdid it."

Sarona pushed down the headache she felt riising and sighed. "You always do, AJ." She somehow managed to keep the bit of bitterness she felt from her voice. Sarona reached down and grabbed the short girl under both , with one move of graceful power, she lifted April up into her arms bridal style where the drunk girl rested her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks Saronie Pepperoni." April whispered with a goofy grin.

Sarona shook her head and adjusted the girl so that she was more comfortable. She felt soft, even breaths on her neck and her hairs stood on end. Sarona shivered and moved April's head so her breath wouldn't hit her neck. She kicked the bathroom door open and carried her little friend out. Sarona nodded at the old man as she passed the counter and he responded with a kind wave and knowing smile. It set her on guard a bit, but she was leaving anyway.

Outside, Sarona found her still active car sitting untouched. She leaned up against the car still holding April and pulled open the back door. Sarona laid her down in the back and put her on her side. She stretched out her body into a more comfortable position and brushed the hair from her face. Sarona closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat. She pulled out of the lot and headed for April's apartment.

The drive to the apartment was decently long and Sarona had to wipe the tiredness from her eyes. She pulled into the small driveway beside April's apartment and shut off her car. Sarona took a moment to rest her eyes. She was preparing herself for the long night ahead. Then, Sarona removed the key and got out. She got AJ out of the back and carried her to the door. Sarona, who was way too used to doing this, held her cautiously and pulled out her key to April's apartment (a requirement that made her life much easier). She unlocked the door and entered.

Sarona kicked the door closed and made her way through the rooms like she had many times by now. She walked into April's room and laid her on the bed. Sarona then eyed the cut up t and ripped jeans she had been wearing. She shook her head as she walked into her friend's closet and pulled out one of the many pairs of sweatpants that she had bought April and a long sleeve shirt. Sarona quickly stripped AJ of the shirt and pants then swiftly replaced them with the sweatpants and shirt. She threw the dirty clothes in the laundry bin and tucked the short girl in bed.

Sarona exited the bedroom and entered the adjoining bathroom. She opened the cabinet and removed a bottle of aspirin and pulled two tablets out. Sarona put the container back and opened the sink's cabinet. She tsked to herself as she saw the case of water she kept for these nights was nearly empty. Sarona pulled out one of the four remaining bottles and shut both cabinets. She walked back into the room and laid both the pills and the water bottle on the bedside table nearest to AJ's bed. With her first set of tasks done, Sarona walked over to a stiff looking wooden chair and sat down. She had learned early on that having a chair anywhere near comfortable would cause her to fall asleep eventually. So, Sarona had gone out and scoured to find a chair that would dissuade her sleep. Something about the texture of this wood made it impossible for her to sleep on it.

Sarona plugged in her headphones and selected _This Is All We Know by the Chainsmokers_ to listen to as she waited. Her face was stoic as she thought to herself. _Why do I keep doing this to myself? Dragging myself out of bed at ungodly hours to travel sometimes very far distances to get this girl. Is it really worth it?_ Sarona had sat their for a couple of hours thinking about her situation. She could admit to herself that she held feelings for the younger woman, but she wasn't naive. AJ was a bit unhinged and did whatever the hell she wanted. Sarona was tired. Tired of doing this, but everytime April called she would come. She was a sucker. A damned follower. It made her sick how this girl had control over her.

Sarona felt angry at herself and April, but it soon gave way to a weary disappointment and sadness. She didn't have to focus on herself for long though as AJ suddenly hop out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Sarona let out a long sigh, already ready for round two. She walked in behind the short girl and quickly pulled her hair back to hold it. Sarona rubbed comforting circles in April's back as she let it all out. Eventually April was empty and stood up shakily. Sarona moved into place so that she could support her and helped her to the sink where the younger woman washed her mouth out. After April finished rinsing her mouth out, she turned off the water and helped her back into bed. Sarona helped AJ take the pills with a few sips of water then leaned her back on the bed. Then, she wrapped the younger woman in the cover like a sausage so she was nice and cozy. Sarona saw a streak of light and saw that it was later in the morning than she originally thought. She quickly checked the time. 7:37!? God damn it. Sarona collected her jacket and slipped it on. She straightened it out and removed her hair from the back.

"Of course." Sarona muttered to herself hoping she wouldn't be late. She started to leave, only to look back at April one more time. Sarona walked back over to the side of the bed quietly and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. The kiss was short and chaste, barely lasting. Then, she left the apartment, dead tired, to go to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarona felt like the weight of the worlds had casually taken a seat on her eyelids. She was feeling tired enough to go insane. It was only the amount of times that she had worked like this that allowed her to get through the day. Right now, Sarona was sitting in the surveillance room watching the cameras. It was a slow day and her shift was for at least another two hours.

"Yo T!" Sarona couldn't stop the slight smile that came on to her face. Most people thought that Santino was an annoying little twerp (she'd thought it too plenty of times), but after two years on the job with him. He had become a good friend indeed and he was kind of funny.

"Santino." Sarona said smirking. "Done with patrol?"

"You know I am. They have us patrol but really who would rob this place?" Santino asked rhetorically. "I mean what would they want to steal? The paper clips? Our custom made pens?"

Sarona chuckled. "Maybe they'll steal the paperwork and we can stop doing it."

"Ay please. That would be a blessing from the gods." Santino said lifting his hands to the sky in dramatic fashion.

Sarona nodded before letting out a long yawn. "It really would."

"So, how are you doing?" Santino said taking the seat next to her.

Sarona groaned knowing Santino was no fool though he might play the part. "Fine. Just a little tired."

"Pft. A **little** tired?" Santino said looking at her disbelieving. "It's nearly 3 pm how long ago did you wake up?"

"1:25. 1:30?" Sarona said rubbing her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Santino said standing up in an outrage. "That's more than 13 hours! Why in the world did you come in!?

"I'm not gonna take off every time I have a late night." Sarona said frustrated.

"Today would have been a damn good day to!" Santino said in concern and some anger.

"Relax Santini. It's fine." Sarona said trying to calm her friend down. He looked skeptical so she said. "Really I'm fine. I'll cut my gym session short and go home early."

'

Santino stared at her for a few long moments trying to decipher if she was lying. Then, nodded slowly. "Alright. But, you should catch a nap right now."

Sarona immediately shook her head. "I'm not gonna sleep on the job."

"Yes you will." Santino said with a smile. "Because I said so… and because I'll cover for you."

Sarona really wanted to decline the offer again, but the thought of sleep had hit her full force by this point. "Damn it. Fine." She moved her chair closer to the monitors and put her head down. Sarona could make out Santino's departing footsteps. "You know I hate you, right?"

Santino grinned, knowing she couldn't see it. "No, you don't."

A little over two hours later, Sarona was walking out of work having gotten an hour and 15 minute nap (thank god for Santino) and felt somewhat rejuvenated. She had changed into a pair of simple sweatpants and a t shirt despite the cold weather. Sarona had her duffle bag slung over her shoulder and started to jog down the street. She was forced to hold it tight under her arm so it wasn't swinging all over. Soon it was a full on run to the gym with Sarona smiling. By the time she arrived, there was a good amount of sweat dripping down her body. When she opened the door no one was surprised by the sight that greeted them instead they all smirked.

"Tamina! Mena! Tammie!" Various calls came from throughout the gym.

Sarona smirked at the use of her boxing name and resident nickname. She headed to the locker room to change, but her path was intercepted by Antonio Cesaro.

"Tamina." Antonio said shortly.

"Cesaro." Sarona said back roughly.

Both started at each other for a few moments before breaking out in twin grins.

"My main man, Cesaro!" Sarona said dapping him up.

"My girl, Tamina!" Antonio said returning the daps. "You ready to get it, today?"

"I always am." Sarona said hyped up. "You might be a little tired though. We can start light."

"What? Hell no." Antonio said mock offended. "No light shit today."

"It's time to go hard." Sarona said and Antonio nodded his head in agreement.

There a moment of silence and then..

"So, how'd your day go?" Antonio asked.

"Boring. Not much to do. Not even one shmuck who wanted to step out of line." Sarona answered.

"Sounds unbearable." Antonio groaned. "You need to get changed?"

"Yeah just give me a few minutes." Sarona said pulling off her bag.

"Alright get to it and I'll meet you at the bench." Antonio said walking off.

Sarona laughed as she heard a bunch of "so weirds" from other gym goers. She headed into the locker room and popped open her locker. She made quick work of changing her clothes and pulled out her second phone that was completely dedicated to music. Sarona plugged her headphones in and slid the phone into her pocket. She saw she texts from a couple of people, but none of them were from AJ. Sad to say, Sarona wasn't surprised. She'd gotten used to saving AJ without any thanks whatsoever. But, perhaps she deserved it for her selfish desire for the girl to love her and for being a sucker. Sarona pushed those thoughts and headed out to the bench.

Sarona had finished up her hour and a half workout with Cesaro and was ready to do a quick half hour of boxing work. She was currently at the speed bag and hitting very rapidly. Her arms flowed easily, impacting the bag so closely that her fists almost touched each other. Sarona's muscles started to burn from the motions, but she kept on for another two minutes before stopping. She shook her body out and rolled her shoulders.

Sarona walked up to the heavy bag and gently put the side of both of her hands against it. She performed a few test hits not meant to move the bag. The Samoan woman felt good today and it showed in the way her whole body flowed like water. Sarona's fist smashed into the bag and she was broke back to earlier that day at 2 am.

 _Sarona was startled awake by the ringing of her phone. With her eyes closed, she started aimlessly slapping around for the phone and grumbling angrily to herself. Finally, after a few moments of searching her hand slammed on top of it. Sarona pulled it toward her and held it in front of his face. She activated the screen, opened her eyes, and squinted from the unexpected brightness. Sarona saw 'missed call from April' on the screen and let out a short yell. She looked at the time and at the sight of 1:30 am, chucked her phone away. It thudded off the wall and hit the ground. All was silent for a few seconds before the phone began to vibrate._

" _God damn it." Sarona sighed getting out of bed. She crawled over to the phone and picked it up. Sarona saw that April was calling again and she took a moment to prepare herself before answering the call. "AJ."_

" _Saronie Macaroni!" April's drunk voice came blaring through the phone._

" _Yes April?" Sarona asked pinching the bridge of her nose._

" _Ima need ya to cum get me.." April said suddenly whispering._

" _Why are you whispering?" Sarona asked slightly worried._

" _Because there's an old man sitting at the counter and he might need to sleep." April said conspiratorially. "Oh nevermind he's awake!"_

" _April just stay put. Where are you?" Sarona asked impatiently._

" _I'm at.. Um.. Hey Oldie! What's the name of this place?" April asked rather rudely. "Moe's? Joe's? It's JOE'S!" She yelled as if solving a puzzle._

" _Alright stay at Joe's and I'll come get you." Sarona said not up for chasing AJ around all night._

" _Okay Snuckerdoodles!" AJ said happily before hanging up abruptly._

 _Sarona sat staring at the phone in her hand, desperately wanting to smash it against the wall for the stupid nickname. But, she forced down her anger and dragged herself into her closet. Time for her night job. She might as well become a vigilante and start taking down criminals. Would she look good in a hood? Sarona laughed to herself finding the image of her dressed as Green Arrow funny._

Sarona suddenly lashed out with a heavy, wide right hook that threw the bag backwards and left her unprepared for its sudden return. She was hit by the bag and hit the ground. Sarona let out a gasp of breath and let out a long breath in pain. She laid there breathing in and out, recovering from the hit. April always some damn way to distract her.


End file.
